1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vasodilating agent and a hair growth promoting agent, and, more particularly, to a vasodilating agent and a hair growth promoting agent comprising an extract of hypericum erectum thunb as an effective component.
2. Description of the Background Art
Skin diseases such as frostbite or chilblain and hair problems such as alopecia have conventionally been considered to be caused or exacerbated by insufficient blood circulation around the site of the diseases. A variety of vasodilating agents have been used in order to prevent or cure these diseases.
Many of these conventional vasodilating agents, however, involved side effects such as exanthema and tachycardia, and thus had problems from the aspect of safety.
Development of a vasodilating agent which is free from side effects and can be safely used have therefore been desired.
Hypericum erectum thunb has long been used as a Chinese medicine. Its whole plant has been decocted and orally administered for the purpose of hemostasis, stringency, or gargling. In folk medicine, extract of fresh leaf or stem of hypericum erectum thunb is externally applied to wound, constusion, or hemorrhoid.
There has, however, been no knowledge about vasodilative action or hair growth promoting action of hypericum erectum thunb or its extract.